Revenge
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: More than Anyone's Sequel. Bagaimana caranya, Ia bisa terlepas dari rasa ketakutan ini? KYUMIN Thriller Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_More than Anyone's Sequel_**

**::** _Nakazawa Ayumu's Present_** ::**

**.**

**.**

"Perkenalkan, Kibum imnida..."

Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya baik.

Ia tersenyum. Segalanya akan segera dimulai, dari sini...

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ada kelas musim panas"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum

"Karena... _kejadian setahun lalu_" sebuah jawaban dari Taemin yang membuat Sungmin terdiam.

**.**

**.**

"Liburan tiba!" dengan santai, Changmin melempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Mou~ Apa yang akan Kita lakukan selama liburan ini?" tanya Henry.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi bersama? Ke Villa milik keluargaku?"

**.**

**.**

"Ini salahmu, Brengsek! Semua terjadi karena ulahmu dua juga setahun yang lalu!" teriaknya sarkastik, tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun kuat-kuat.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda jangkung itu meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar. memorinya mengingat pada perbuatan keji yang telah Ia lakukan... _dulu.._

Tidak, ia tidak salah! Ia bukan seseorang yang salah!

Kalau Ia cepat bertindak, pasti semua akan teratasi. Ya, kalau Ia bertindak terlebih dahulu dari para Pembunuh itu.

**.**

**.**

Changmin menggeram marah.

"Foto Mereka, dengan..._ Dia_..?"

**.**

**.**

"Cara Mereka _mati_, mengingatkanku pada Hyungdeul dulu.. Apa kejadian setahun lalu akan terulang, lagi?" bisik Sungmin seraya ketakutan.

Namun Pemuda manis itu tidak tau, bahwa pernyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun tercekat.

**.**

**.**

"Akulah yang akan jadi Pemenang! Kalian semua hanya Para pecundang bodoh!" matanya berkilat tajam.

"Seperti sebelumnya, Akulah yang akan jadi Pemenang dalam permainan ini!"

**.**

**.**

Dendam yang terbalaskan memang terasa manis,_ bukan?_

**.**

**.**

**The Revenge**

_- Fukushuu -_

_**More than Anyone's Sequel**_

**Rated:** T+

**Warning:** Boy's Love, Thriller, Death Chara.

**.**

**A/N:** Karena banyak yang minta sekuel, maka Saya mencoba buat. tapi Kalau sudah tidak tertarik lagi, Saya akan membatalkannya. Seperti yang dibilang, ini adalah Sequel. jadi, akan lebih baik Kalian yang tidak tau, bacalah cerita Saya yang 'More than Anyone'.

Dan seperti cerita sebelumnya, cerita ini tidak berisikan soal-soal rumit ala MIPA, Anda bisa menebak pelakunya berdasarkan insting dan analisis.

Jangan terkecoh lho... ^^

Apa patut dilanjutkan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

_Happy Reading, Minna-san!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Perkenalkan, Kibum imnida"<p>

Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya baik. Ia tersenyum. Segalanya akan dimulai, dari sini…

**.**

**.**

**The Revenge**

Fukushuu

_-More Than Anyone's Sequel-_

**::** Nakazawa Ayumu's Present **::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa pasang mata menatap lekat pada sosok Murid baru di depan kelas. Begitu juga dengan Mr. Shin, Sang Wali Kelas.

Pemuda ini membuat ingatan Mereka melayang ke dua tahun yang lalu. Terpatri pada seseorang yang begitu mirip nama serta rupanya.

"Salam kenal," ucap Kibum memecah keheningan.

Mr. Shin tersentak, "Ah, I..Iya! Semuanya, berteman baiklah dengannya, ne?"

Setelah menyuruh Kibum duduk, ditatapnya Pemuda itu sekali lagi. Perasaannya sebagai seorang Guru berdoa agar kejadian dua juga setahun yang lalu tidak lagi terjadi. Dan dengan segera Ia melanjutkan pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

Minho menatap sanksi pada Seorang yang duduk termenung di sudut kelas. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, dihampirinya Murid baru tersebut.

"Kau.. Kibum?" tanya Minho. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan beralih menatap Minho.

"Kau benar-benar Kim Kibum?" tanya Minho lagi dengan nada yang tak sabar.

Kibum menatapnya datar. Pemuda ini tak banyak bicara, kembali mengingatkan Minho pada seseorang. Baru saja Minho akan kembali membuka suara, seseorang mencubit kecil lengan kirinya.

"AW!"

"Mianhae, Kibum-ah! Dia memang Namja yang sedikit tidak sopan! Jangan hiraukan omongannya, ya!" ujar Taemin.

Kibum tersenyum, membuat Taemin terpana. Membuatnya merindukan kehadiran sosok seorang temannya yang dulu.

"Taemin! Aku Lee Taemin!" Taemin berseru memperkenalkan diri.

Kibum menyipit ke arah dua orang Pemuda yang mendekat. Seorang Pemuda tampan, dan seorang lagi adalah Pemuda yang begitu manis.

Ia menatap lekat pada Pemuda yang menjulurkan tangan padanya. "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_5 bulan kemudian_

_**.**  
><em>

Kibum merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang dirasa sudah kaku. Para Guru memang tidak ada habisnya memberikan tugas-tugas.

"Sesepuh sialan! Memberikan tugas sebanyak ini?" Minho berseru kesal seraya membanting buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh ! Tugasnya takkan berkurang," nasihat Henry. "Dan sebaiknya Kau mencicilnya dari sekarang!" lanjutnya.

"Liburan itu lebih baik digunakan untuk bermain! Apa-apaan kalau begini?" keluh Minho frustasi.

Henry berdecih, "Aiissshh! Kerjamu hanya bermain di tempat tidur bersama Taeminnie! Jangan berlagak.". Minho membelak, Taemin tersipu. Sementara yang lain tergelak dalam tawa.

Kibum menatap para 'sahabat' barunya. Sungmin, Henry, Taemin, Minho, Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Zhoumi. Namun, iris matanya menata intens pada seorang pemuda. _Hanya seorang pemuda.._

"Lebih baik bertahan. Kelas musim panas akan segera dimulai, kan? Pasti akan lebih berat." Ujar Kibum.

Gelak tawa itu terhenti. Dan seorang Pemuda dibuat tegang karenanya. "Ti.. tidak akan ada kelas Musim panas lagi.."

Alis Kibum mengeryit, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Taemin menelan ludah. Mereka semua terdiam. Sebuah kenang buruk yang ingin dilupakan namun harus dibahas saat ini. "Karena kejadian satu.. juga.. dua tahun yang lau.."

Pernyataan Taemin membuat Sungmin tercekat. Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang terdiam ketakutan.

Zhoumi mendadak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi. "Kenapa Dia?" tanya Sungmin.

"Taka pa. lebih baik Kita bergegas ke Kelas juga. Sudah hampir bel masuk." sela Kyuhyun cepat.

**.**

**.**

'BUAAGH!'

Satu pukulan keras tertuju telak pada pemuda jangkung berambut merah.

"Kalau Kau sampai berbuat aneh yang tak perlu hingga yang lainnya curiga, Aku tak segan berbuat kasar padamu!"

Pemuda jangkung itu terdiam. Sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat robek tak dihiraukannya. "Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya, Kyu! Balasan atas perbuatan brengsekmu satu juga dua tahun yang lalu!"

Kyuhyun berdecih, dan kemudian tertawa sinis. "Kalau Aku brengsek, lalu Kau itu apa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu merasa tersedak.

"Bukankah Kau juga ikut andil dalam kejadian lalu itu? Dan kau tidak menolaknya, bukan?". Dan sekali lagi saat itu, pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi terbelak.

**.**

**.**

"_Checkmate!_"

Mata Changmin membulat. Tidak percaya bahwa bidak raja miliknya baru saja termakan, membuatnya kalah dalam permainan. "SHIT!"

"Kau hebat sekali, Kibum-ah!" seru Henry takjub. Kibum yang dipuji hanya tersenyum. Changmin yang merasa kesal segera menyingkir dan memutuskan duduk di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruang santai Asrama.

"Kau mahir main catur, ya?" puji Taemin yang tengah duduk berdampingan dengan kekasihnya.

Sungmin menatap Kibum yang masih saja tersenyum karena pujian-pujian yang terlontar dari yang lain. Parasnya yang begitu mirip dengan mantan sahabatnya begitu membuatnya sesak. Namun, sungguh Ia begitu senang dapat bertemu dengan Pemuda ini.

"Tidak juga. Aku kebetulan saja bisa mengalahkan Chang..-"perkataan Kibum terputus saat dilihatnya siapa yang tengah memasuki ruangan.

Sungmin yang mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Kibum ikut terkejut. "Astaga! Zhoumi! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" seru Pemuda kelinci itu. Segera Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Zhoumi.

"Kau kenapa Zhoumi?" tanya Taemin ikut khawatir.

Zhoumi terdiam. Manic matanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap dua pemuda manis yang bertanya padanya. "Taka pa." jawabnya asal.

Tanpa yang lain tau, Henry tau apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia melirik Pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat ikal membingkai wajah tampannya.

Henry menatapnya tidak suka. Tangannya terkepal erat. Sebuah kalimat terucap dalam hatinya.

_'Kau memang brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun'_

**.**

**.**

"Libur telah tiba!"

Changmin berseru seraya melempar tas sekolahny ke sembarang arah. Dengan cepat Ia menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur milik Henry. Sementara Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya.

Setelah pelajaran hari ini berakhir, Mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di kamar asrama milik Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Akhirnya libur juga, ya!" Henry menghela nafas.

"Ayo Kita main!" seru Minho. Dijatuhkan Dirinya di atas tubuh Changmin. Membuat Pemuda itu mengeluh kesakitan karena berat tubuh Minho.

"Kalau liburannya seperti ini, memang lebih enak bermain, ya? Bosan kalau di asram terus.." ujar Taemin.

"Hmm.." gumam Zhoumi yang masih serius dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Kita berlibur bersama," usul Sungmin.

"Ide yang bagus! Eh, tapi kemana?" Minho bangkit dari tubuh Changmin yang masih saja kesakitan karena tertiban olehnya.

Sesaat kamar itu menjadi hening. Semua mencoba berusaha mendapatkan ide untuk tempat liburan Mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita pergi ke tempatku? Ke Villa milik Keluargaku?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

**- **Alumina (Nightmare - Death Note End)

- Lacrimosa (Kalafina - Kuroshitsuji Ending)

- Word is Mine (Vocaloid Hatsune Miku)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Respon yang kuterima dari Prekuelnya sangat baik! Terima kasih untuk Kalian semua yang sudah membacanya. Mungkin ini akan update dengan tengat waktu yang terbilang lama. maaf untuk itu.

Dan untuk siapapun yang TIDAK MENYUKAI pairing KYUMIN, tolong jangan nyampah di kotak review ya? Anda termasuk orang TOLOL lho.. capek-capek ngetik review untuk pairing yang Anda tidak sukai. Hihihi.. jangan umbar Kebodohan Anda di sini ya!^^

**AGAINST PAIRING WAR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday Fic for My Sweet 17th (05 Mei)**

_Enjoy, Minna!_

* * *

><p><strong> Revenge<strong>

Fukushuu

_-More Than Anyone's Sequel-_

**::** Nakazawa Ayumu's Present **::**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Changmin menatap takjub pada bangunan megah di depannya. "Besar sekali! Lebih besar dari villa milikmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"pujinya pada Kibum sekaligus menggoda sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sinis, "Kalau begitu, Kau tak perlu berlibur lagi di tempatku kalau menurutmu jelek!" ujar Sang Tuan Muda sedikit kesal.

"Sudah Kalian berdua! Kita mau berlibur! Bukan melihat Kalian saling mengejek! Jadi jangan ribut!" lerai Henry tegas.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menanggapi ucapannya, Seorang Lelaki tua berperawakan formal datang. Lelaki itu menghampiri Kibum dan segera menunduk hormat member salam. "Tuan.. Selamat datang! Sudah lama sekali semenjak..-"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah merawat Villa milik Keluargaku, Sooman-sshi!" potong Kibum cepat.

"Paman! Selamat siang! Kami teman-teman Kibum datang untuk berlibur! Ehehehe.." Minho berseru member salam.

Lee Sooman. Seorang Pelayan yang sudah lama menjadi kepercayaan Keluarga Kim mengeryit. "Ma..Maaf? Bu.. Bukankah..-"

"Bisa berikan kuncinya padaku? Kami sudah lelah karena perjalanan yang jauh," ucap Kibum cepat.

Sooman tersentak. Dengan segera Ia menyerahkan kunci Villa tersebut pada Tuannya. Diusirnya pikiran buruk yang baru saja sempat terbesit di benaknya. "Ah! I..Ini.. Tuan Muda.."

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi. Aku akan memanggilmu jika memerlukan sesuatu." Kata Kibum seraya membuka pintu Villa. Kepala Sooman menunduk dalam. Pintu Villa akhirnya terbuka, dan segera Kibum memasukinya diikuti para sahabatnya.

Sang pelayan itupun menelan ludah. Dua matanya tak kunjung lepas untuk melihat punggung Pemuda yang memang sudah dikenalnya sejak dulu itu. Kelopak mata yang sudah berkerut itu terpejam, berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk satu hal pun.

**.**

**.**

"Kau memang Tuan besar, Kibum-ah! Kau punya banyak pelayan yang sama seperti ada di rumah Kyuhyun!" puji Minho menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Banyak kamar di sini. Silahkan pilih sesuka Kalian" lanjutnya.

"Aku bersama Sungmin. Kami akan mengambil Satu kamar untuk berdua!" seru Kyuhyun cepat seraya merangkul pundak Kekasihnya. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kalau begitu, Aku juga akan berdua Taemin, ya?" Minho segera menarik lengan Taemin. Mengajaknya naik ke lantai atas mencari Kamar yang paling nyaman untuk diinapi. Semuanya yang tersisa memilih diam. Lebih baik mencari kamar daripada melihat pasangan bodoh tersebut.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk memilih kamar di samping Kibum. Jika Ia memerlukan sesuatu, tentu akan mudah karena Kibum notabene adalah Sang pemilik Villa.

Kamar di Villa ini benar-benar banyak. Sungmin menatap pintu jati cokelat di ujung koridor. Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak mendekatinya, Tangannya mencapai kenop pintu perak itu..

"Jangan yang itu, Sungmin!" sergah Kibum kencang.

Sungmin terkejut, Ia menatap pintu itu sekali lagi dan mengeryit. Kyuhyun melirik Kibum heran. "Wae? Kenapa Sungmin tidak boleh memilihnya? Kau bilang Kami bebas untuk menentukan kamar, bukan?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

Kibum terdiam. "Itu,, kamar itu.. maksudku Itu kamar berhantu.." jawab Kibum lalu tersenyum kecut.

Kyuhyun mencelos. Apa-apaan coba? Alasan bodoh seperti itu?. "Aku tidak takut hantu, bodoh!" ujarnya.

"Aku memperingati Sungmin. Aku tau Kau tidak takut apapun, tapi Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun segera berpaling menatap Sungmin di sebelahnya. Kekasihnya berdiri dengan tubuh tegang dan wajah pucat. Oh-oh.. ternyata Sungmin benar-benar takut Hantu? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Be..Benarkah Kibum-ah! Ma..Maaf.. Aku akan pilih kamar yang lain." Sungmin kembali menarik koper miliknya. Kyuhyun mengeryit, namun tetap mengikuti Sungmin menuju kamar yang lain.

"Selamat beristirahat, Kibum-ah!" salam Sungmin sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Kenapa tidakkamar yang tadi saja? Kau benar-benar percaya cerita hantu bodoh itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sanksi.

Sungmin menaikan kedua bahunya. "Mungkin memang Ia tidak ingin menunjukannya?". "Atau.. benar-benar ada em.. hantu?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan suara pelan. Ia merinding ngeri.

"Kita tidak boleh memaksanya, Kyu.." ucap Bunny Boy itu seraya menyentuh wajah tampan Kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku ikuti katamu saja, Minnie-ah.." ucapnya dan lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut.

_"Asal Aku bisa bersamamu…"_

**.**

**.**

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika Seorang Pemuda memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah kamar di ujung Koridor. Kakinya mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan, berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela. Ia lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya pada furniture kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Tak ada debu. Jelas sekali ruangan ini sangat terawatt keadaannya.

Kaki pemuda itu melangkah lebih dalam, menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Digenggamnya erat sisi benda itu. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Keberuntunganmu sudah habis, Cho Kyuhyun"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<br>**

- Just Awake (Fear, and Loathin in Las Vegas - Hunter X Hunter End)

- Warrior (Yu Gi Oh! End)

- Chase (L'arc and Ciel)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter 2! Fuuhh.. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena masih belum ada 'Death Scene'-nya. Tapi Kuharap tidak begitu mengecewakan Kalian. Karena ini Hari Ulang tahun Saya, jadi traktirannya fic ini saja ya? *Plak*

Terima kasih untuk reviews kalian semua. Untuk masalah Kibum. Ini bukan Key kok :) Bukan Kibum-oppa dari SHINee.

Sekali lagi Kuperingatkan.** DON'T LIKE, DO NOT FLAME!** Silahkan Flame untuk kekurangan dalam bagian cerita. Masalah Pairing. Saya tidak terima! ^^

_**RnR, Onegai?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** GOD, SMEnt and Me!

**Warning:** Death-chara, Typo(s), Boy's Love.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST GO AWAY!**

* * *

><p><em>Kaki pemuda itu melangkah lebih dalam, menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Digenggamnya erat sisi benda itu. Wajahnya mengeras.<em>

_"Keberuntunganmu sudah habis, Cho Kyuhyun"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enjoy, Minna!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Revenge**

Fukushuu

_-More Than Anyone's Sequel-_

**::** Nakazawa Ayumu's Present **::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ti.. tinggi sekali!"

"Hati-hati Minnie-ah.. Kau bisa jatuh karenanya!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik tubuh Sungmin, menjauhkannya dari tepi tebing yang curam. Villa Kibum tempat Mereka berlibur memang tepat berada di atas tebing, dikelilingi hutan dan dibawahnya terdapat pesisir pantai. Indah memang, tapi tentu harus berhati-hati.

"Pantai! Ayo Kita ke Pantai!" seru Taemin yang sudah mengenakan celana renang lengkap dengan pelampung miliknya.

"Ayo, Min!" ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak berfikir, "Kau duluan saja, Kyu.. Aku mau mencari Kibum, Nanti Aku menyusul Kalian bersamanya.." jawabnya, saat disadarinya sosok Kibum yang tak ada.

Kyuhyun mengeryit tak suka dan menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, Aku duluan." Kyuhyun menepuk lembut kepala Sungmin dan segera menyusul teman-temannya yang lain turun ke arah pantai.

**.**

**.**

Minho berjalan dalam diam, memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran dan hatinya sejak kemarin malam.

**Flasback**

_"Kau dan Taemin benar-benar pasangan serasi," Seorang pemuda menginterupsi permainan. Ia, teman-temannya dan Pemuda ini tengah bermain kartu. Namun, semuanya mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur ataupun haus dan mengambil minum, hingga menyisakan Mereka berdua._

_"Benarkah? Baguslah, Aku sangat mencintainya…" jawab Minho seraya tersenyum._

_"Mencintai Seseorang itu seperti apa, ya?" tanya Pemuda itu lagi._

_"Kau belum pernah merasakannya? Lalu, bagaimana-.." belum selesai Minho bicara, pemuda itu sudah menyela, "Pernah."_

_Pemuda itu lalu menggeleng, "Pernah kok, hanya sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.." jawabnya lirih, menatap kartu-kartu di tangannya tanpa ada minat sama sekali._

_"Kupikir Aku tengah menduga-duga apa rasanya…"_

_"Apanya?" tanya Minho sedikit penasaran._

_Dua mata pemuda itu terpejam, lalu terbuka kembali dan menoleh pada Minho dengan tatapan sendu, "Bagaimana rasanya kalau kehilangan orang yang Kita cintai?"_

**Flashback Off_  
><em>**

Minho tertegun memikirkan percakapannya dengan pemuda itu. Ia masih saja terdiam sampai Seseorang memukul pundaknya pelan. "Kyu?" Minho melihat salah satu sahabatnya menyeringai.

"Dimana Kekasihmu?" tanya Minho saat disadarinya Sungmin tak berdiri di samping Kyuhyun seperti biasanya.

"Mencari Kibum, Mereka akan menyusul nanti," jawab Kyuhyun tak berlama-lama karena Ia segera berlari maju mendekati Changmin.

Minho kembali tertegun. Ia menunduk menatap jalan setapak yang tengah Ia lewati. Dadanya berdegup kencang. _'Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?'_ Perasaanya tidak enak, apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi? Otaknya berfikir keras, mengenang kembali apa yang Ia dan sahabatnya lakukan dua tahun yang lalu, Sebuah dosa besar yang mungkin tidak termaafkan.

_'Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?'_ Minho menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang tak begitu jauh di depannya. Bagaimana caranya, Ia bisa terlepas dari rasa ketakutan ini? Bagaimana caranya Ia bisa terbebas dari beban dosa yang ditanggungnya.

_'Aku harus memberitahu Sungmin, semuanya..'_ tekadnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Pasir pantai yang lembut menjadi alas pijak kaki yang begitu nyaman, Semuanya memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang hari ini. Namun, tidak untuk satu Pemuda.

Iris mata Pemuda itu tak lepas menatap sosok Kyuhyun. Tangannya sibuk mengambil sesuatu di kantong samping celananya, digenggam erat dan dikeluarkannya benda tajam tersebut. Sebuah pisau lipat.

Satu tangannya yang lain terkepal erat, Ia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhnya. Sebelum benar-benar terlambat..

_'Aku harus cepat bertindak, kalau tidak, Semuanya akan…-'_

"KYUHYUNN-Ah!"

Teriakan keras membuat Pemuda itu panik. Ia menoleh cepat, dilihatnya sosok Pemuda manis mendekat, dengan segera disembunyikannya pisau lipat miliknya.

**.**

**.**

"KYUHYUNN-Ah!" teriak Sungmin, Ia berlari mendekati pantai dengan Kibum di belakangnya.

Changmin, Zhoumi, Henry dan Minho menoleh ke arahnya. _"Su..Sung..min.."_

"Kibum sudah bersama Kita, Ayo main bersama!" seru Sungmin bersemangat. Taemin melompat girang, berteriak senang dan segera melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke laut. Minho menyusulnya.

"Main Voli pantai saja!" ajak Henry. Changmin mengangguk setuju. Ia berlari ke tempat tasnya berada dan mengambil sebuah Bola voli.

"Aku, Kibum dan Henli-ah akan bergabung satu tim!" ujar Sungmin. Kibum menaikan kedua bahunya. "Terserah," jawabnya singkat.

"_Ya!_ Kyuhyun cepatlah! Kau satu tim dengan Changmin dan Zhoumi! Melawan Kami bertiga!" Henry menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di batu karangan dengan PSP ditangan.

Kyuhyun menatap sinis, "Tidak mau, Aku malas!"

Henry menggeram kesal dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia benar-benar tidak suka Pemuda ini. _Ia benci Pemuda ini_

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

Bad End Night (Vocaloid)

Kagome, Kagome (Miku & Luka)

* * *

><p><strong>Readers:<strong> Mana lanjutannya, Kok lama?

**Me:** Mian.. Kemungkinan Fic ini memang akan lama updatenya, bisa karena kehabisan Ide, i-net yang lelet dan beberapa faktor lainnya (termasuk banyaknya Silent Readers!). Ini lanjutannya!

**R:** Kok per-chapternya sedikit sekali?

**M:** Sekali lagi Aku minta maaf. Aku mengaku, susah sekali buat isi setiap Chapter lebih banyak, dan untuk perpanjangan chapter, Aku akan usahakan.

**R:** Belum ada Death-scene nya?

**M:** Cerita ini sudah kupikirkan Pelakunya, Alurnya, Motifnya.. tapi untuk 'Cara Pembunuhannya' susah sekali dapat ide!

**R:** Kibum siapa itu? Tokoh yang pura-pura mati? Hantu? Kembaran? Orang lain?

**M:** Semua kemungkinan itu kujadikan persentase 25% ^^

**R:** Siapa orang yang masuk ke 'kamar'?

**M:** Tidak bisa dijawab. Rahasia perusahaan, kan?

**R:** Ada apa dengan Sooman?

**M:** Dia hanya terkejut menanggapi sesuatu pada para Pemuda itu dan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

**R:** Aku suka banget cerita Author-san!

**M:** Sungguh, rasanya seneng banget dapet tanggapan seperti itu! Aku seneng, apa yang Aku kerjakan bisa disenangi para Pembaca. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Terima kasih untuk Siapapun yang sudah mengucapkan ulang tahun Padaku! Ah.. liat doa-doanya.. liat review-reviewnya bikin terharu, nek!

Ada satu hal yang ingin Kukatakan. Aku enggak tahan Silent Readers! Kalau bisa Kukunci, kukunci ceritaku dan hanya kuberikan passwordnya pada Para Pe-review (layaknya LJ). Malas rasanya ngelanjutin setiap cerita jika melihat sedikitnya review!. Visitor cerita ini mencapai 2-3ribuan! Menyebalkan!

Untuk Kalian para Reviewers, Terima kasih banyak Kalian tidak menjadi Silent Readers yang agak menyebalkan. Maaf, Jika tetap seperti ini, sepertinya tidak bisa dilanjut. Aku sudah angkat tangan.

Untuk Readers, ditunggu Reviewnya. Kritik saran, flame boleh! Tidak menerima Flame karena PAIRING! Saya KyuMin Shipper! Kenapa memang? Saya tidak begitu suka Crack Pairing dan tidak pernah marah! Toh, hanya Perbedaan selera. Urusi Kesukan situ, Saya urusi kesukaan saya! I'M AGAINST PAIRING WAR!

Terima kasih, sudah membaca! Jika ada pertanyaan, tanggapan silahkan kirim ke Kotak Review! :D


End file.
